


The Vale

by The_RENAGADE



Series: AU stuff (AHiT) [8]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fae & Fairies, Gaslamp Fantasy, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: A Gaslamp fantasy AU I wanted to write. Please, just read the dang story.





	The Vale

He found the basket, left on the doorstep with a note, and he picked it up. He could remember how, earlier that day, with the quiet sobs of the Imp, mixed with the hisses of the Council of the Vale, he'd offered to take the child in. "_I'll take her," he'd said, and the rest of the Council looked at him in surprise. What was HE of all Fae doing there? A disgraced Faerie, with barely a shred of magic to call his own, a soldier, discharged from service, taking in a child? The mother's sobbing hadn't stopped, but he could hear her begging to let her child live. "You heard me," he'd said, and looked at the child, so peaceful in her sleep, knowing that it would be a crime to steal her life from her, a life she had yet to live. _

_The Head of the Council looked at him, as if to make sure that he was serious, and he stared back. "Very well," the Head said, and the mother began thanking him, her tears still falling. He'd glanced back at the baby, and she yawned and opened her eyes, and they were BLUE, a color that was never seen on an Imp and he knew, he KNEW why they were going to kill her.._

Stepping inside, he set the basket down on the couch and picked up the child. She looked up at him, and smiled, reaching for his face with her pudgy little hands. He could hear footsteps coming toward him, and he looked up. The Human mage was looking at him curiously, at the baby in his arms, and she smiled. The Imp shied away at first, but quickly warmed up to the Human, but didn't leave the Faerie's arms. "Are you sure you are up to the task?" she asked him, and he sighed. "It would be a crime to let her die. There's no reason as to steal the life that she hasn't lived yet," he replied, and she nodded.

The Imp had fallen asleep in his arms, lulled by his warmth, and his steady heartbeat, and a rare smile broke over his face. No, he would never be able to abandon her, not ever. He didn't care that it was practically unheard of, a Faerie taking in an Imp, she was just a child, and a child needed someone to take care of her, especially now that her mother would never be allowed to see her, to keep her.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo. Sleep well," he whispered, watching as she curled up tighter, to get closer to his warmth. "Good night..."


End file.
